The Will To Try And Fight
by NobelSon
Summary: Troy tutors Ryan in Calculus and they realize they have a lot in common. Troy invites Ryan to his house so he can teach him there, with a little condition that oughta make things even more interesting. Romance, suspense & humor! SLASH TROYXRYAN TRYAN
1. Strong Hands

**The Will To Try And Fight**

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is still reading and loving Troy X Ryan as much as I do. It's been quite some time since I posted the last chapter of The Breaking Point and I received so many great reviews that I just had to do another one. I hope you guys like this. Once again, I'll fill this with everything every Tryan fan loves to read lol I hope you all like it and PLEASE, review! It means everything to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Right when Ryan Evans was getting used to the daily routine of waking up, taking a shower, eating and going to school, finally realizing that the summer was over and it was time to get serious again, he found out he was already failing Calculus. And, on top of that, if he had some company, it would be better. By company, Ryan Evans meant Sharpay Evans. Twin sister, a lot like him but also not at all like him.

But no, there wasn't any company. Sharpay understood Math. It was plain simple for her.

Ryan reluctantly looked at his grade on the recently received results of the last Math test.

_D.   
_

"Shit. How did I get a D?" Ryan said, as if the paper and him were in a conversation.

"Ryan, that's not good." Said Sharpay, being as annoying as she could be when she tried to pretend she was telling something new when it was quite obvious he already knew it.

"I…I don't know what I can do. It doesn't matter if I study for hours and hours, it won't help. And you know that." Ryan answered, looking at his sister, pleading for a way out.

"Why don't you go to the Tutor Center and see if anyone can help you with this?" said Sharpay, almost in a whisper so the teacher wouldn't realize they were in deep conversation. "You've always studied all by yourself, no wonder it didn't help. You know, Math is the one with the numbers. Are you sure you were reading about numbers and multiplying stuff while studying or instead where you reading the Biology book again?"

Ryan shot her a warning look. Sharpay got the message.

"Just kidding."

"But yeah, I might do that." Said Ryan. "Who tutors Calculus?"

"Why would I know something like this? I've never had to go to the Tutor Center. I'm smart."

"As a door." Ryan sighed.

Ryan waited until after school, and, not at all excited, went to the Tutor Center. As much as he hated to admit it, that would probably help him, since studying alone never really resulted in a positive grade. As he walked through the corridors, he almost asked himself why he hadn't done that before. The idea hadn't even crossed his mind until Sharpay had said it.

When he got there, a surprise came along with it.

"Hey, Ryan!" Perfect hair, perfect clothes and a perfect smile drinking a glass of water suddenly appeared. What the hell was he doing there?

"Hi, Troy." Answered Ryan.

Ryan and Troy had never been friends. They had talked only a few times before but they acknowledged each other's presence and usually smiled to each other when they crossed paths. Ryan wished it was more than that, but life's not easy. He didn't have the will to try and make conversation, try to get to know Troy better, because it wouldn't lead anywhere. Obviously, Ryan had a crush on Troy. And he knew that.

"May I ask why you're here?" Ryan carefully said each word so they would sound beautiful. But it might have sounded too polite.

"I tutor." Troy answered, with a smile. "I thought you knew that."

"Hum…no, I didn't! What exactly do you…"

"Calculus. It's my favorite subject."

Ryan could not only feel the butterflies in his stomach but he could almost smell and taste them.

"I…kind of…need, hum, a tutor for that. Yeah." Said Ryan, not at all as polite as his first sentence, now stumbling between words.

"Great! Would you like me to tutor you? Math this year is kind of easy, you know. You'll get it quick."

"I'd loke that." Oh crap.

"Loke?" asked Troy, confused.

"I…kind of meant to say love but started to say like. I'm sorry." Ryan covered his face with his palm in embarassment. _'So stupid'_ he thought to himself. It got better when he heard Troy laugh out loud.

"I'm going to add "loke" to my daily vocabulary!"

"All rights reserved to me, but you can use it whenever you want." Ryan said, grinning. They laughed again.

"Actually, I don't have anything to do today. Want to start now?"

"Yeah, sure." answered Ryan.

They sat on a table, books open and pencils ready to write, one in front of the other.

It dragged for some time and Ryan couldn't understand anything. Slowly, things started to become easier.

"Cross, multiply, get the value of x. It's not hard, see?" Troy taught him everything, step by step, carefully. Ryan couldn't pay all the attention he wanted. He knew he was failing and had to improve, but the way Troy's lips moved as he carefully explained everything throughout the question, staring and locking eyes everytime he demanded an answer were breathtaking.

Ryan ended up breaking his pencil in half.

"Wow, strong hand." Troy said.

Ryan couldn't help but notice the double meaning of that sentence. _"Shit, he didn't mean it that way, idiot. Concentrate! You just broke your stupid pencil." _He thought to himself.

"Here, I have another one." Troy gave Ryan another pencil and as he did so, their hands slowly touched each other. Ryan took the pencil from Troy's hands, intertwining fingers. If the fact that Ryan blushed so hard he was probably looking all pink wasn't obvious, he didn't know what would be.

Troy, however, didn't seem to notice, and just kept smiling and looking at him.

"So, question 4."

"Oh, that one's easy, here, let me explain it to you." Troy got up from his seat and, much to Ryan's surprise, sat by his side.

First their hands had touched and now their legs, arms and shoulders were rubbing. They looked like siamese twins. If anyone was to interrupt their own private touching minute, Ryan would make sure to kill that person later. That could never end. He could listen to Troy's explanations forever and he'd never get tired of it.

They eventually realized they had a lot in common. They stopped a few times to talk about life and school and they always made each other laugh with a smart comment. Time went by rather quickly, so when Ryan noticed it was already six pm, it was already starting to get dark.

"Wow, time flew by."

"So, was I a good student, teacher?" Ryan asked, closing his books and laughing.

"You were brilliant." said Troy, grinning. "I wish we knew each other better."

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. "You do?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to tutor you tomorrow."

He probably didn't look pink now, but actually really similar to a burning tomato. Troy continued talking.

"I'll tell you this. I have basketball practice tomorrow afternoon so I won't be able to tutor you in the afternoon. Would it be okay with you to meet me at my house at, say, seven, tomorrow?" asked Troy as they walked through the empty school. They opened the doors and got out, walking down the steps.

"Sure, I'll be there." Ryan couldn't actually believe he had just been invited to Troy's house. He tried to delete all growing thoughts and questions about what he should do, wear, take or say and focus on their conversation.

"And there's more." Troy said, and if Ryan wasn't mistaken, Troy almost looked like he was being provocative, with a teasing tone to his voice.

Ryan just kept looking and Troy went on. "To every right answer you get tomorrow, I'll give you a prize. That oughta make things interesting. Don't you think?"

"_He is being provocative!"_A voice echoed in Ryan's head. "Yes, most definitely." Said Ryan.

They said goodbye and parted ways.

As Ryan walked to his house, lines from their previous conversation kept repeating over and over again in his mind.

"…_oughta make things interesting."_

"…_I'll give you a prize."_

"…_you were brilliant."_

"…_s__trong hand."_

"Is it fucking seven yet?" Ryan said to himself.

P.S: This is only chapter one, the real thing starts on the next one! PLEASE REVIEW, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post chapter two, cause that only makes me more excited to write more and more.


	2. Boy on Boy

**Chapter Two – Boy On Boy**

_P.S: Okay, so this is chapter two! Things are starting to get HOT. I hope you all like it and thanks for all the reviews! PLEASE don't forget to review this one too! I won't post number three this soon, because Harry Potter 7 comes out today! lol If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Also, be warned that this is rated R, really, really mature situations going on! I wouldn't recommend reading this if you're too young. Bye everyone!  
NobelSon_

---

Ryan spent most of the afternoon walking around his bedroom, reminding himself over and over again that there were still hours remaining and, to a certain extent, he shouldn't get his hopes up. The fact that Troy had invited him over to his house merely meant that he couldn't teach at the Tutor Center on that day and, seeing as Ryan had learned a lot with only one lesson, it would be appropriate to continue his classes at his house, so they wouldn't waste an entire day of potential improvement.

That didn't stop Ryan from wondering how it was gonna go. He would be dressed up nicely. Sexier. He would only say the necessary and he might even try to tease Troy, seeing as Troy most certainly was trying to tease Ryan at the school. Who says that for every right answer Ryan would win "prizes" without another intention? Sure, that would motivate Ryan and was actually already doing a great job at it, but Ryan Evans couldn't help but wonder.

He took a long shower and headed to bed earlier than what he was used to. He also decided to keep his tutoring lessons with Troy a secret to Sharpay until the next day. She would freak out if she knew what was going on, but Ryan didn't even know if he was right in the first place. This could, in the end, be an entire creation of his mind: Troy could be just a great tutor who wants to teach him everything he has to know about Calculus.

Ryan, along with Sharpay, walked into school with a smile on his face. A nervous one. He kept searching for Troy while walking through the main corridor but didn't find him anywhere. When he entered the classroom, there he was, oh so glamorous.

They exchanged glances and then Troy winked at him. Sharpay thought it was for her so she started waving frantically and only stopped once Mrs. Darbus walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Sharpay, I have to tell you something." Ryan whispered to her in the middle of the class, one hour after it had started.

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue, already starting to get impatient. "WHAT? You know I'm curious, don't just stand there looking at me."

"I'm gonna write it down, it's kind of big." Ryan answered.

"Hurry then."

Ryan started writing on a piece of paper.

"_Troy's tutoring me. He invited me over today. Said that for every right answer I get, he'll give me a "prize"_. _Dunno what he meant tho_."

Sharpay grabbed the note quickly and read it in two seconds before screaming "OH MY GOD!" and making the entire classroom stare at her.

"Is there a problem here, Evans?" Mrs. Darbus asked Sharpay.

"No, no, Mrs. Darbus, there's not a problem at all." Sharpay said, back to her normal voice. She then looked over to Ryan and whispered.

"We. Have. To. Talk. Now."

Ryan just nodded and waited for the break.

Sharpay, apparently, wasn't in the mood to wait, so another note arrived on his table a few seconds later.

"_WTF? He wants you! He obviously wants you! I can't believe Troy's…_

_OMG, YOU HAVE TO RECORD__ IT ALL! Do you want my camera? TAKE PICTURES! YOUTUBE IT, WHATEVER YOU DO! I don't know what kind of prizes he'll give you, though. I'm still shocked. _

_x__xx_"

Ryan spent a few minutes convincing Sharpay that he couldn't bring a video-camera as he didn't even know what Troy had planned in the first place. He hadn't talked to Troy that day yet and he was hard to find, too. So Ryan waited until school was over to search for him.

After the last class ended and everybody bolted from the room, Troy remained on his seat, and so did Ryan.

"How did you know I was gonna wait for you?" asked Ryan.

"I didn't, I just guessed!" Troy grinned and continued: "So, are you coming tonight?" he asked, smiling.

"_ARE YOU COMING T__ONIGHT? COMING? SHIT, TROY. He didn't mean it that way, Ryan. He didn't." Ryan thought to himself. _

"Yeah, sure. Seven, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you then. See you!" Troy walked out of the classroom with a kind expression on his face, and Ryan smiled from ear to ear.

The afternoon dragged on and on. Ryan chose what he would be wearing that night right after he got home, and when everything was ready and 6pm arrived, he took a shower and then dressed. He would be wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and a gray hat with gray pants and white shoes.

Once he closed the door to his bedroom, his heart already beating faster than usual, Sharpay ran to him.

"Are you going already? Damn, you don't have a camera with you. So you won't be recording it after all." She sighed.

"Sharpay, please. I wouldn't record it even if I knew something was going to happen. I'm actually starting to think it's just tutoring."

She looked at him as if she didn't believe what he was saying and agreed. "Yeah, you're actually right. But I'll be waiting for you to tell me how it went. Do you think you'll be back by eleven?"

"Yeah, probably."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the front door of his house. A few minutes later, when he got to Troy's, he knocked and was surprised to see that it was Troy who opened it.

"Hey!" said Troy. "It's exactly seven, perfect timing."

"Thanks." Ryan answered, stepping in. He had already been to Troy's house once before, when everyone rehearsed for the play on the year before. However, he almost didn't speak to Troy that day. They had never been friends. Ryan couldn't help but notice that it looked like Troy was the only one there."

"Aren't your parents home?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, you just missed them. They're travelling to my uncle's farm tonight, I don't know why. And I didn't want to go, so I stayed and they'll be back tomorrow. Let's go to my room." Troy said, and they started to climb up the stairs.

"So, how was basketball practice?" Ryan asked, making conversation.

"Boring, actually. Since my dad wasn't there, all we did was talk and talk and everyone ended up leaving earlier than usual. We couldn't coach ourselves." Troy answered, as they entered his bedroom.

Troy's bedroom was simple. A king-sized bed, a table with a computer, a cupboard, a door that led to a bathroom and a few other stuff here and there.

"So, make yourself at home. Do you want to start at exercise twelve? Cause that's where we stopped the last time." Troy asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Ryan sat on the bed and opened his books.

"Don't forget I'll give you a prize for each right answer." Troy said, locking the door.

"Why are you locking the door?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, actually. I just usually do that 'cause my parents are always home. I'll just unlock it, sorry."

"No, it's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Hey, I actually did exercise twelve when I got home yesterday. Check here, please, and see if I got it right."

"Oh. Okay." Troy grabbed the book from Ryan's hand and started looking at the exercise. A few seconds later he looked up again and said "Yes, this one is right. Try thirteen now."

"Am I getting a prize now? What is it?" Ryan asked, curious.

"Yeah, I'm giving you one." Troy slowly put his hands on his buttoned-up shirt and opened the top button.

Ryan's jaw dropped.

Troy looked at him, teasingly. Ryan was right.

Ryan had a hard time concentrating on number thirteen, but once he did it and he did his best trying to keep the thoughts of what was going to happen away from his mind, Troy opened another one. You could see a little bit of his tanned chest.

As he opened the third button, Troy had a provocative smile on his face, and you could now see a little bit of his stomach.

Ryan's focus was fading away.

Sixteen. Another one. There was only one left and then the shirt would be off. Gone.

"You're…killing me, Troy."

"Just keep on doing them. You want me naked?"

"Don't make me answer that."

Ryan carefully finished number seventeen and Troy opened the last button. He slowly took of his shirt and laid down on the bed, hands on the button of his pants.

Ryan got number eighteen done a few seconds later, and he was surprised to see how easier it was to do the exercises now.

Once Ryan finished eighteen, Troy nodded to the book, guaranteeing that he got it right and then he got up. Slowly, just a few centimeters away from Ryan, he opened the button to his pants and then the zipper. As Troy's pants slowly fell from his legs, Ryan could see Troy's boxers and then his perfect legs. He looked up again to see a huge bulge.

"Troy…I…" Ryan was drooling.

"Give me your hand."

Ryan lifted his hand and Troy grabbed it, slowly caressing his skin with Ryan's hand. Slowly going up from his legs to his bulge.

"You can touch it." Troy said, almost in a whisper.

Ryan couldn't see anything else but Troy and feel how hot his body was. He got up and when their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other, he slowly put his hands on top of Troy's boxers and started to take them off when someone knocked on the door.

"TROY, it's me!" It was his mom's voice, from behind the door. "We're back! Your uncle just said the road's blocked so we're waiting until tomorrow! Your father wants to see you."

"SHIT!" Troy and Ryan said together, Troy putting his pants back on.

"Mom, I'm…I'm tutoring!" Troy answered, zipping his pants. "I'm sorry Ryan". He whispered.

"Okay, just come talk to us when you're done then!" she answered and walked away.

"They're going back tomorrow. Can you come here tomorrow?" Troy asked, quickly putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah. But wait. The door's locked, I can do something."

"What?"

Ryan threw Troy on the bed and climbed on top of him, locking eyes.

Troy surrendered smiling and Ryan kissed him passionately, hands caressing Troy's face and chest. The kiss was so strong that Ryan was afraid it was too noisy. Their tongues matched and, if they knew what perfection tasted like, that would be the taste. A few seconds later, they stopped and Ryan got up.

"Tomorrow at seven?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow all night." Troy answered.

---

_**Don't forget to review!!!**_

_**NobelSon**_


	3. Mutual Learning

**Chapter Three – Mutual Learning**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is, chapter three. The longest chapter of this story so far! Took me a few days to get it in, but I think you'll enjoy it. First of all, let me **thank you** for the **amazing reviews** I've been getting. **Keep them coming**! Reviews make me even more excited for this story, and I have so many ideas for it that I can tell you it's going to be a long one, and you'll see why in this episode. I think you'll find the idea really fun – however, I'm going to throw in a few problems, too. Get ready, The Will To Try And Fight is just starting. Don't forget to review after you've read it,** please**! Chapter four will be here before you know it.

---

"

"I touched Troy's bulge." Ryan thought to himself on his way home, in the middle of the night, still hard. The streets were poorly lit and he would normally be afraid of a serial killer or a stalker if he wasn't so happy. He could still feel the smell of Troy on him, possessing him, taking over him. Was this love? Passion? He thought so. It could be. It should be.

He thought of their kiss and how many more kisses they would be sharing from now on. Ryan was sure that, if he knew the taste of perfection, this was it. He noticed how their hands perfectly fit each other as they intertwined. Troy's was bigger, but Ryan's was strong, apparently. And Troy thought so too. He remembered one of the first things Troy had said to him.

"Strong hands."

Ryan blushed. As he walked home he couldn't exactly feel his steps or the ground he was walking on, and he was sure he wouldn't be at all surprised if, all of a sudden, he started to fly.

He opened the door to his house a few minutes later and Sharpay was waiting for him. He smiled from ear to ear and she understood it in seconds.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, running to talk to him. "Tell me everything, Ryan. Seriously. I've been impatient, walking around the house all night. Don't leave me hanging anymore."

"He stripped." Ryan mustered the only words he could say, still not thinking properly.

Sharpay's mouth burst open and Ryan was surprised her chin didn't hit the floor. She then spoke, shocked:

"Oh crap. You saw Troy Bolton naked."

"Er…not exactly. You see, his mom knocked on the door just when he was about to take everything off. But I touched him. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm your sister and I deserve to know everything about Troy's body."

"I'm going back there tomorrow." Ryan said, finally going back to his senses.

"You're taping it this time, aren't you?" Sharpay asked, full of hope.

"Of course not." Ryan answered flatly. "I'm never going to do that."

"Arg. Yes you will. Someday." Sharpay answered, disappointed. "Otherwise…" Ryan knew what was coming. "…how am I supposed to know if you're even telling the truth?" she asked, blinking, obviously expecting Ryan to fall into her trick.

"Please tell me you didn't actually think this trick would work?" he asked, and she didn't answer. She was obviously let down. "I'm not asking you to believe in me. I'm just telling you what happened, it's as simple as that."

Ryan climbed the stairs to his bedroom, opened the door and threw himself on his bed. He lied there for a few minutes, arms wide open, thanking God and whoever had made that day possible.

Flashes of Troy unzipping his shirt invaded his mind. Ryan couldn't control himself as his hand slowly reached the zipper of his pants. He took off his pants and let imagination take him over, feeling only the touch of his hand.

---

Ryan woke up the next day and stumbled to the bathroom to take a quick shower that only had the purpose of make his blood start pumping. He got out and dressed to school. Sharpay was waiting for him at the kitchen table. She looked as though she was still expecting details from the events of the past night.

Ryan ignored her expression and quickly began talking about another subject.

"The auditions for the musical are next week." Ryan said, sensing that the only thing that would be enough to make Sharpay forget about him and Troy making out was the school musical. It worked.

"I know! God, I've been rehearsing so hard. And I don't think your choreography is good enough yet. Mine is, of course, already flawless. I've got the whole dance perfectly planned and I know every step as the back of my hand." Sharpay said, proudly.

"Nah, I won't be rehearsing anymore. I'm pretty sure mine's already good enough to get a part." Ryan replied, an answer to which Sharpay strongly disapproved, looking at him disgusted.

"Enough to get a part? You're so stupid, Ryan. Enough isn't…enough! It has to be the best. And you know that."

"Er…ok, I'll work on it." Even though he wouldn't, he agreed with Sharpay so she wouldn't continue giving him a hard time.

As they got to school that day, Ryan's smile was even bigger. He searched for Troy through the main corridor and, this time, he wasn't hard to find. Troy looked at him and winked. Ryan winked back and after he had passed, someone grabbed his butt. He looked back to see Troy laughing. Thankfully, nobody had seen it. Ryan muttered the words "Catch you later." to which Troy replied enthusiastically "If I let you."

The single exchange of less than five words between them were enough to get Ryan through an entire day of class. He was even starting to like Calculus. Seriously, it was, in fact, kind of simple.

Gabriellla seemed to notice something was going on. He was not sure if Sharpay had said anything to her, Troy and Gabriella had broken up months before and Ryan never really paid attention to her, so he didn't care. But he noticed. He noticed she was staring more frequently at him, as if that would make him nervous enough to eventually tell her the truth. If she thought that, she was horribly wrong. Ryan didn't even care.

---

Ryan had dressed the best way he could again and couldn't hide the excitement of going to Troy's house for the second time in a row. The afternoon was announcing its end for the sun had started to hide between two mountains on the horizon, creating a shade of orange in the sky. Ryan walked through the streets and paid special attention to the leaves falling from the trees. They gave a poetic tone to a beautiful afternoon in the life of a boy who had never asked for many things in life except happiness and health – yet, when he least expected, he started living as if he was in heaven. As Ryan walked down the street to Troy's house, he realised why everything was always about love: songs, movies, books, lives. Everything always came down to that because love made a difference: it made you feel complete and alive again.

He opened the gate to Troy's house and gently knocked on the door.

The front door burst open and before Ryan could say anything, Troy covered his mouth with his hand and pulled him into the house. They climbed up the stairs without saying a word to each other as Troy obviously didn't want to make any noises. He opened the door to his room and locked it once they were inside. He turned to face Ryan and pulled him the closer they could get without kissing.

"You're here early." Troy said, looking into Ryan's eyes.

"That's because I love Calculus." Ryan joked.

Troy entertwined Ryan's legs in his and closed his arms behind Ryan's back, almost like a snake. He had no way out and he wouldn't be searching for one anytime soon.

Ryan slowly kissed Troy's neck and Troy gently moaned at the contact of his skin against Ryan's perfect lips. Ryan kissed Troy's chin and then bit his earlobe gently. Troy pulled his face even closer and they kissed for the first time in twenty four hours.

There was no better sensation to Ryan than their bodies pressed together, Troy smelling like the mix between chocolate and something else that was extremely forbidden, hands gripping each other's hair and tongues exploring each other's mouths, hearing only the sound of their uneven breathing.

He felt Troy's hand going up from his chest down to his abs and later to the button of Ryan's pants. Troy didn't unzip them or even look at them, he simply continued searching Ryan's body with his hand, slowly getting inside his boxers and finally holding Ryan's cock. As Ryan moaned loudly with the sensation, the gentle noise turned quickly into disappointment.

"Troy, my dear! We're going to your uncle's farm in one hour! Be ready, you're going with us this time!" Ryan's mom said behind the door. She was centimeters close to them, as they were making out right next to the entrance of the room. However, just the vibration of her voice was enough to make them jump two meters away and fall to the ground in shock while they listened to what she was saying.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Troy whispered. "Okay, mom!" he replied, louder.

"You didn't have to go yesterday, why are you going today?" asked Ryan, confused. He wondered if Troy and him would ever finish their session of burning organic needs and then wondered if Troy's mom was a secret agent with a specially hidden camera somewhere inside Troy's room for she had a unique talent in interrupting them when things were starting to get hot.

"I actually don't know. But my dad's probably the one who said I had to go, so I can't argue." Troy answered, sighing. Then, it was like the perfect idea had crossed his mind. "Hey, I know! Come with me! We'll come back in a few days, it's just for the weekend!"

Ryan thought for a few seconds and replied, stumbling in his own words. "Hum…Troy, I don't know…my mom and dad wouldn't let me go on such short notice…and I definitely can't travel if Sharpay's not with me."

"Let's take Sharpay then! Come on, call your parents. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind two more people coming along with us. She always tells me to bring someone, but Chad hates farms and Gabriella hates mud. Or anything related to farms." Troy said, taking the cell phone from his table and handing it to Ryan.

Ryan hesitated for a few seconds and then decided to give it a try. He called Sharpay first, because she would be better in convincing his parents to let them go.

"Sharpay, it's Ryan. I'm here with Troy and he just asked us to go to his uncle's farm. Yeah. But it's tonight. One hour from now. Do you think Mom and Dad will let us? Can you try to convince them to say yes? Yeah? Okay. Call me when you have the answer."

He hang up.

"I don't know, Troy…are you sure it wouldn't be a problem for you and your parents?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Not at all, I promise. And it's perfect for us there. We'll have privacy because it's huge. We can sneak out in the middle of the night and no one will notice."

The phone rang a few moments later.

"They said yes!" Sharpay screamed on the other side of the line.

Ryan finished talking to her and as he hang up, he realised Troy was touching his knees with one hand and caressing his stomach with the other.

"Are you ready for another idea?" Troy asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Well, I taught you Calculus, and you're pretty good at it. I have a few more things I can teach you how to do."

"What kinds of things?" Ryan asked, curious.

"Well…first of all, basketball. But I could also teach you how to strip." Troy replied.

"I could teach you how to swim. Or make out underwater." Troy's eyes widened with excitement.

"I'd like that." He replied, whispering, leaning his face even closer to Ryan's. "We can shower together there." Troy added.

Ryan was instantly hard.

"And I could teach you how to kiss with ice-cream, strawberries and a lot of other things." Ryan said, his brain exploding with the thought of all the things they'd do.

"I could teach you how to have phone-sex." Troy replied.

"Should I write down everything I'm teaching and learning over the next few days?" Ryan asked.

Troy's expression turned into a concerned, almost afraid face.

"Have you ever done the whole thing? I mean…sex?" he asked.

"No…have you?" Ryan asked.

"No."

There was silence for a few moments.

"We'll be learning that together, then." Troy said as he gently bit Ryan's bottom lip. Troy then got up to tell his mom they would have company for the trip.

Little did they know what would happen next.

**P.S: Don't forget to review!!! **

**NobelSon**


	4. Letting the Mystery Live On

**Chapter Four – Letting The Mystery Live On**

Author's Note: Here it is, chapter four! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one out, but things have been pretty confusing at my life lately. Anyway, I didn't reveal this before but "The Will To Try And Fight" was actually supposed to be a really hot yet scary and mysterious fanfic. You'll see what I mean with this chapter. It's also, probably, the funniest chapter yet. It will always be a mix of humor, mystery, suspense and, obviously, SLASHY SEX! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, hits and favorites. Don't forget to review this chapter, please! It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

-----------

_Previously on "The Will To Try And Fight"..._

"_Have you ever done the whole thing? I mean…sex?"  
..._  
"_Come with me to my uncle's farm! We'll come back in a few days, it's just for the weekend!"  
...  
_"_I have a few more things I can teach you how to do."_

-----------

"_This could, potentially, be the best trip ever."_ Ryan thought to himself as he finished packing a few minutes later after he had arrived home. Troy was waiting for him downstairs and Sharpay was furiously throwing everything she could find into her bags and suitcases after naming all of the reasons why they couldn't be expecting a girl like her to finish packing in sixty minutes.

Ryan went down the stairs and said goodbye to his parents, kissing them on the cheek and hugging them. Troy and him stood for five more minutes waiting in front of the main door to Ryan and Sharpay's house when his sister strolled down the stairs with seven suitcases and three bags. Right on the first step she tripped and, like a snowball falling from a hill, arrived at the beginning of the stairs quicker than Ryan had expected her to.

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked.

"Duh!" Sharpay replied, angrily.

After Sharpay had said goodbye to her parents, Troy, Ryan and her got into Troy's parents car and hit the road. The car would still be comfortable even if there were more people sitting on the backseat. Ryan looked through the window as they started to get out of town and the streets he knew so well started to fade away.

"How long does it take to get there?" he asked, curious.

"Hum…about two hours." Troy's mom replied, to Ryan's surprise. He had asked the question looking at Troy and didn't even know she had listened.

"_Mental note: Whisper things in Troy's ear when I want to talk about something private."_ Ryan thought.

The silence fell upon all of them eventually. They talked a few minutes about the road and how cool the farm was (apparently, it was huge and Coach Bolton suggested while driving that it would be better to Sharpay to stay in a separate bedroom – a suggestion to which Sharpay replied by nodding enthusiastically and saying "Yes" twice). There wasn't a lot to say and Troy and Ryan obviously wouldn't be able to talk about their personal lives there. However, just when Ryan had thought that it would be a long drive, he felt a hand sliding on his stomach and quickly looked at Troy. He found the other boy grinning provocatively and Ryan quietly pointed to Troy's mom and dad, asking him if they wouldn't see that unexpected act of boy touching. Troy replied with a facial expression that was similar to _"Oh, them? Nah, they won't see a thing.."_

A few minutes later, Troy's mom looked back to ask Troy a question and, instantly, he lifted his hand so quickly in shock that it punched Ryan on the chin. Troy's mom didn't notice and, when she turned back, Troy apologized by kissing him on the cheek.

They arrived at the farm exactly two hours after they had hit the road. All of the talk about it being huge and beautiful were instantly confirmed as Ryan stepped out of the car and was amazed by the scenic view. The house was on top of a small hill and looked like a giant cottage, with a river right in front of it. Even though it was already close to midnight, Ryan could see smoke coming out of the chimney and instantly felt home.

The earth was covered by the greenest grass Ryan had ever seen and once they got to the house, he noticed a huge pool on the backyard.

Troy and Ryan would stay on the same bedroom, located at the end of a very big corridor on the first floor. Sharpay chose the room next door, which was pink and also vacant.

Right as they entered what would be Troy and Ryan's bedroom, Troy's mom stated something that Ryan had already noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot this room had a king-sized bed. Come on, there's another one upstairs."

Troy instantly protested.

"No! This one's good, mom. Ryan and I are best friends, we don't give a damn about sleeping on the same bed."

Ryan nodded.

Troy's mom looked from one to another and replied:

"Oh, well, it's not like you're a boy and a girl, anyway. Yeah, there's no problem in sleeping here."

Troy rolled his eyes and turned around as she left, letting out a shy smile.

The bedroom also led to a bathroom that was bigger than the room itself: it had a jacuzzi and a bathtub that probably fit four or five people, along with a shower.

"Dude, this is like the Playboy Mansion." Ryan said.

"Yeah, except gayer." Troy replied, beaming and blinking at him.

"Can we explore the grounds tomorrow morning?" Ryan asked. "I wanna see everything about this place. It's beautiful. It smells like dew."

"Yeah, sure. I know, it's a great place. You won't see my uncle today though, because it's midnight, which means he's probably out clubbing."

"Are there any clubs around here?"

"No, and nowhere near here, so he only arrives at really early in the morning. He's cool though. You'll meet him tomorrow."

"Can I kiss you? I've been fighting the urge to ask you that for so long." Ryan said, almost in a pleading tone.

"You don't have to ask me that!" Troy turned around and locked the door.

Ryan pushed Troy to bed.

"You love throwing me on the bed." Troy said, putting his hands on Ryan's hips as he climbed on top of him.

"No, I do that because I love what comes next."

"And what's that?"

"Kissing, stupid!" Ryan replied, darting out to moisten his lips on Troy. They kissed passionately until Troy pulled away a few seconds later.

"What's the problem?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"I sense something." Troy said. Look. He pointed at the door and realized he was right. The voice echoed for a third time and they weren't even surprised anymore.

"Boys, I know it's late, but let's eat something!" His mom's voice filled the entire room and they slowly got off the bed and went to unlock the door and eat.

-----

They were so tired that, once they had finished eating, they decided to go straight to bed. The only lightning in their room was created by a candle they had placed on top of a desk near the bed. Even though the house had electricity, they thought a candle would be more appropriate and kinky.

"I sleep naked." Troy said as if it was the most simple thing on Earth. It took a while for Ryan to fully understand what he had just heard: if he had heard it right, he would be seeing Troy naked in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not complaining." he replied, pulling on his pajamas. "I won't though, cause then all the mystery will be over."

"Oh, come on." Troy said.

"Nah, let the mystery live on about my body. You'll see it when we shower together tomorrow, anyway." Ryan replied, pulling the sheets after climbing on the king-sized bed. He then began to stare.

He saw Troy slowly taking off his shirt, and wondered why clothes weren't a sin. At least in Troy's case, they were hiding perfection.

Then Troy unzipped his pants and slowly took his trousers off. He stood there in black boxers and, glancing at Ryan for a fraction of a second, took them off, too.

He walked to the bed naked and Ryan was drowning in his own saliva.

Troy's cock was just as perfect as his owner. Reasonably big and thick. Troy climbed on the bed and whispered:

"Dude, if you weren't so tired, we cou---"

Ryan grabbed Troy by his shoulders and neck and pulled him into a deep kiss which lasted for an eternity. Their tongues met and Troy's mouth still tasted like perfection. Ryan slid his hand all the way down to Troy's butt and squeezed as tightly as he could. They threw the sheets away and Ryan licked from Troy's neck to his belly, feeling during his way down something really hard pressed against his crotch.

Troy moaned loudly and let out a plea.

"Ryan, please, suck me."

Ryan took off his shirt and started to blow him.

He licked Troy's cock in its entirety and then took his whole mouth in – a movement to which Troy replied by pressing his hands to the wall and throwing his head back. Troy placed one of his hands on Ryan's hair and tried to caress it, but he was sweating so hard the he couldn't concentrate on anything.

Ryan went up, searching for his mouth again and kissed him, skin on skin. Troy almost scratched Ryan's back as his nails were pressed so tightly that he couldn't feel anything anymore.

The light of the candle went off and the moonlight dimmed the room. Ryan looked to the left and let out a scream.

"WHAT THE F---?"

He fell from the bed as Troy, in shock, saw the same thing as him.

A dark hooded figure was standing at the bathroom door, looking at them. As Ryan and Troy gasped in terror, it instantly disappeared.

They blinked for a few seconds and tried to remember what they had just seen. They looked at each other questioning their sanity and realized they had seen the same thing.

- // -

P.S: Told you it was gonna change! And the boys finally got some action! You will absolutely love the next chapters. I have an amazing story planned and I am really proud of it. When will Troy and Ryan finally do it ALL THE WAY? Who is that creepy figure standing on the bathroom door? Does Troy's mom suspect anything about their secret affair? What are they going to teach each other on the next chapter? **PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	5. Dragged Into A Black Hole

**Chapter Five – ****Dragged Into A Black Hole**

**Author's Note****: Okay, so here's chapter five. What did you guys think of HSM 2? I thought it was great! Really good and better than the first one for sure. The songs are better, too. And a bit of tension between Troy and Ryan hahaha! Was I the only one that noticed that?**

**I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you again for the amazing reviews, alerts and favorites I've been receiving. Things start to get complicated now, but it's all fun. Don't forget to review!!! **

**---**

**Previously on "The Will To Try And Fight"…**

_The light of the candle went off and the moonlight dimmed the room. Ryan looked to the left and let out a scream._

_"WHAT THE F---?"_

_He fell from the bed as Troy, in shock, saw the same thing as him._

_A dark hooded figure was standing at the bathroom door, looking at them. As Ryan and Troy gasped in terror, it instantly disappeared._

---

It took a few minutes for them to recover from the incident and to stabilize their breathing. Ryan climbed on the bed again and looked at Troy searching for answers.

"Did that thing just disappear? What was that?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea. Could it be a ghost?"

"I…I don't believe in ghosts, man." Ryan replied flatly.

"You should. I'm pretty sure we just saw one." Troy looked as if he really believed that the hooded sinister figure was really a spirit.

"Did someone else live in this house before?" Ryan asked, trying to fill in the thousands of questions that were running through his mind.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, definitely." Troy replied.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"I'm scared." Ryan confessed all of a sudden.

Troy then turned into the protector and guardian Ryan had always needed. He said, with a peaceful look on his face:

"Here, take my hand."

Ryan took Troy's hand and held it tightly.

"You can hold it as long as you want. I'm here with you. Spirit or not, I'm sure we won't see it again." Troy's words made Ryan warm and fuzzy inside. He let out a shy smile and laid down next to his lover, kissing his neck.

"Thank you, Troy. What would I do without you?"

In a whisper, Troy's answer came quickly.

"You'd be just as wonderful as you are right now."

"You make me feel complete, you know. It's weird. I've never felt this before." Ryan confessed, and suddenly it looked like the creepy moment had happened years before.

Ryan inhaled and felt Troy's sweet scent. Troy then leaned his face close to Ryan's, as close as they could get without kissing.

"My lips are asking for yours." Troy said, playfully.

Ryan, gently, surrendered to his favorite taste and kissed the boy.

---

The sun was shining brightly outside the house and the room was already filled with light. Ryan opened his eyes and, still half asleep, realized that Troy was already dressed and looking at him while sitting on the bed.

"Hi, scared." He said, smiling, looking at Ryan.

"Hi, guardian."

Ryan dressed and they decided to take some time to walk around the grounds of the house. Troy thought that the front garden and the river looked like paintings – he hadn't thought that it would be even prettier in daylight.

They talked again about the events of the other night, and Ryan was less scared than before.

"But before that thing showed up things were more than perfect." Ryan said, flirting.

"They were hot." Troy replied. Ryan laughed and agreed.

After walking around the field, Ryan took Troy to a medium-sized basketball court, right next to the pool. He grabbed a basketball that was standing next to the pool and handed it to Troy, demanding, in a bossy tone:

"Teach me."

Troy laughed and told Ryan to come closer.

"Here, take the ball and try. I'll teach you everything. The jump shot, the set shot, the layup, the slam dunk. But let me just see if you can do something with it already."

Ryan threw the ball in a failed attempt and it ended up hitting the rim.

"Brick." Ryan said, mournful.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you a few hours today and tomorrow. Plus, by the end of the lessons, you'll be sweating and hot, so we'll have to take a shower. Together." Troy said, teasingly.

Ryan grinned in excitement when, suddenly, Sharpay came running towards them, in panic. They tried to calm her down and ask what had happened but she was too nervous to speak. Her face was white and her hair was not at all like it was supposed to be whenever she was out of the house. Clearly, something had happened.

"Sharpay, CALM DOWN!" Ryan yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

She came back to her senses and slowly started to talk.

"Did…I…I've been…did you…I've been searching everywhere for you…there was a man in my room. Did you see it too? I…I couldn't see his face."

The sun was still shining bright but for the three of them, it was like they had been sucked into a black hole because nothing was really shiny and bright anymore.

Ryan and Troy's calmness turned into instant concern and both were frightened again. If Sharpay had seen it that morning, it meant that it was still in the house. It meant that it wasn't over.

"Okay." Ryan said, trying to remain cool. "…sis, we did see the same thing."

She opened her eyes even more and Troy was afraid they would pop out at any second.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "WHO WAS IT? I WANT TO KNOW! TELL ME!"

"We…we don't know. Yet. We thought it was just…I don't know. We thought it wouldn't happen again. It was last night." Troy explained, saying everything in a peaceful tone to try to calm her down.

"If I see that thing again, I'm going back home! I'm not staying here until tomorrow. I can't stand another night here. He's obviously gonna show up again, then!" Sharpay said, still not in her normal behavior.

"Wait, he?" Ryan interrupted. "We don't even know if it's a "he". It's just some dark figure with a black hood and coat covering his entire body. Troy thinks it's a ghost or something."

"Ghost?" Sharpay looked at Ryan as if he had just said it was not a ghost, but a pink elephant. "Of course it's not a ghost! A ghost? Are you crazy?" She continued. "It's the fucking serial killer!"

Ryan and Troy looked at each other, confused.

"A killer?" Ryan asked.

"Don't you ever watch the news? IT WAS ON YESTERDAY!" Sharpay was now screaming.

"No, we went straight to bed after eating." Troy said, trying to keep the casual tone to his voice.

Sharpay breathed heavily and explained: "There was something on the news yesterday about a guy that lived about fifty miles from here. He killed his fucking FAMILY! The neighboors heard the gunshots, stabs, screams or whatever and called the police. They arrived just as he had thrown the entire family on the r..." She paused and looked to the left. There stood the river that crossed the entire state. "…river."

It was now noon but it looked like 3 a.m. to the three of them. They stood there in shock, looking at the river.

"Oh, shit." Ryan whispered.

"Do you think it's him? The thing we saw yesterday disappeared. It didn't just simply walk out, it faded away." Troy said.

"Maybe it didn't. We looked at each other and when we looked back, it wasn't there. It could have simply walked away."

Troy stood there, letting the recent amount of information flow. He then thought and everything seemed pretty accurate and possible – "Do you think he's inside the house? What does he want?" he asked.

"We can't go back there." Sharpay stated the obvious. Ryan shot her a "Oh, really?" look.

"Let's call Troy's mom and dad." Ryan said. "And get the hell out of here."

"They're not home. And I don't have a phone here right now. We have to go in to get it."

"Where did they go?"

"They went to visit the Davies family with Troy's uncle. They won't be back before it's night again, at least that's what they said to me." Sharpay replied.

A gut-wrenching sensation spread all over Ryan. They needed a phone and they couldn't get a phone. There was probably a maniac inside the house. It was going to be only the three of them until Troy's parents came back and that was still going to take a lot of time. They didn't even have a plan.

"Can we run away?" Sharpay asked, even though she knew the answer. She was now gesturing frantically with her hands, searching for an answer or a way out of the situation.

"Run to where? We're in the middle of nowhere. The streets are not even covered in asphalt here. There's mud and trees everywhere on the road." Ryan replied and then wished he hadn't – saying it like that made things a whole lot tougher and he had just thrown Sharpay's hope of freedom away.

Troy then broke his silence.

"We have to get the phone. Then we'll call my parents. They'll come and we'll go. We could also call the police but we have no proof that there really is a maniac inside the house. He could leave at any moment. We can't take drastic measures like that. We'll try to call your parents. If that doesn't work, then we'll have to wait and see. We can't leave either because then when my parents come back they'll find the house empty and probably with a killer walking around and even though I don't want to say it, we all know what happens next."

Sharpay gasped with fear and reminded Troy: "We can't go in the house."

"I'm going in. Here's what we'll do."

Maybe they were getting too concerned and there wasn't anyone in the house after all – but it had appeared twice in two different situations and there was a killer on the loose. That was enough proof to the three of them. And much to their dislike, they weren't safe in the court, either. It was open and there was nothing protecting them. Anyone could see them there. They had to hide, but before, they had to get a phone to call for help.

Ryan listened to Troy's plan and, as he did so, he shed a little tear of fear and sadness – if only he was still learning basketball with Troy, it would be so much better…so much better.

---

**P.S:** Hmmm…what is Troy's plan? Is it going to work? Is there really a killer on the house? Will they escape? Will Ryan continue to learn basketball? WHEN will they do it all the way? And what about making out underwater? Showering together? Does Troy's mom know anything about them? We'll see on the next chapter, but unfortunately, you won't know all the answers until the last one. I'm planning to make this a ten-chapter fic. Sorry for the lack of Tryan sex on this one, but on number four there's plenty, so you'll have to wait a little bit because…when it comes, it's gonna COME ALL THE WAY! Get it? Haha! **PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NobelSon**


	6. One, Two, Someone's Coming For You

**Chapter Six – One, Two, Someone's Coming For You**

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is. This is chapter six. Before you read this, let me tell you something about it. This is the chapter I'm the most proud of so far. It's the biggest one, too. You'll have everything here. Horror, suspense, comedy, sex, romance, drama. Yes. But it comes with a request: I need more reviews! Let's make this story popular! Tell everyone you know about it, if you can! Reviews are what feed me to write this story, what makes me want to write more. I believe you'll like this chapter so, if by the end of it, you feel like I deserve a review, please, do not hesitate to leave one! lol**

**Previously on "The Will To Try And Fight"…**

_"It's the fucking serial killer!"_

_"We can't go in the house."_

_"I'm going in. Here's what we'll do."_

_Ryan listened to Troy's plan and, as he did so, he shed a little tear of fear and sadness – if only he was still learning basketball with Troy, it would be so much better…so much better._

_-----_

It looked like the plan could work. Potentially, it had every chance of working. On the other side, it also had its flaws and they would have to trust on their own luck.

The only object close to them at that moment was the basketball: and it was perfect enough, at least for Troy, to capture the killer's attention.

They would throw the ball through the window, obviously shattering it to pieces, on the left side of the house, close to Troy and Ryan's bedroom. As they did that, the killer would unwittingly go to that part of the house, unaware that it was all a plan. On the right side of the house, Troy would go in, get the phone, and run out of it as fast as he could.

Keeping in mind that the lunatic could be watching them through some of the windows of the house, they acted their way to get closer to it, pretending they were playing basketball, randomly. Then, Ryan threw the ball far, far away from them, to the right side of the house. Troy ran, picked it up, and threw it back to Ryan. As Ryan grabbed it, he threw it through the window and, breaking it to pieces, acted that he had to go in to get it. By that time, the killer would probably be running towards them. Ryan got out of the window, with the ball, and ran, along with Sharpay, the farthest they could. Troy came running out of the house a few seconds later, when they were already starting to get worried, with the telephone in his hands.

"I GOT IT! I SAW HIM! THERE'S A MAN IN THE HOUSE!" Troy screamed as he ran towards them.

Troy called 911 as fast as he could and reported the incident. As they finished the call, they heard a scream inside the house. Not of pain, not of fear. A spine-chilling scream of rage. Then, one of the windows of the house burst open and there it stood. A dark hooded figure looking at them.

They froze to death and, as the man picked up a gun, the freezing turned into instant panic and they started to run, avoiding the gunshots.

"SHARPAY!" Ryan screamed, taking his sister's hands as she ran with him. Troy was giving them cover and running as the killer shot for the third time but failed to hit any of them. Suddently, Sharpay tripped and fell on the grass. The maniac disappeared from the window and Ryan and Troy helped her to get up again. They looked around and there was no sign of the man anymore.

"HE'S FUCKING CRAZY!" Sharpay screamed in panic.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Troy tried to calm her down. "He's not shooting anymore!"

"Do you think he got away?" Ryan asked.

"I…I think so." Troy replied, but Ryan knew that he wasn't so sure of his answer. There was no way to know. In a way, Ryan wished he hadn't gotten away, and that he was still in the house, so they would just capture the guy and it would all be over. It wasn't that simple.

A few seconds later, a lot of things happened. As they heard the police sirens coming nearer and nearer to the house, they looked to the left and, right across the river, the man appeared again. He was standing there, still holding the gun, and shot one last time. It hit Troy's shoulder and he fell to the floor in pain, bleeding.

"TROY!" Ryan yelled in shock.

The police cars broke the front gate of the property and the man was gone again.

-----

One day after the shooting, Troy stood in Ryan's bedroom, sleeping. His shoulder wasn't bleeding anymore. Fortunately, the bullet only rasped his shoulder and he didn't even have to stay in the hospital for more than a few hours.

Troy's parents were in the living room, talking to Ryan and Sharpay's parents. They were discussing the incident and were still concerned about the fact that the maniac was not captured – but they were relieved that everyone had gotten away without serious injuries.

The four parents assumed they were safe there – it was far from the farm and there was no way that the killer would have any idea of where they all lived – unless he searched the farm house for some kind of document or address – but he obviously didn't have time for that.

After listening to the conversation on the living room, Ryan opened the door to his bedroom and sat down beside Troy on the bed. Troy opened his eyes and looked at the other boy.

"How are you, T-" Ryan was interrupted by Troy, who was bursting into tears.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Ry. It was supposed to be one perfect weekend. Look at how it all ended. If you don't ever want to see me again, I completely understand that. All I ever do is find trouble anywhere I go – forgive me – tell me how can I make it up to-" This time, Troy was interrupted.

"What are you saying, Troy? Are you mental? I would never abandon you. You don't have to feel sorry for anything." Ryan answered calmly, wiping away the tears falling from Troy's face.

He lied down next to Troy and continued:

"It was just an accident. There was no way for you to know that there would be a killer on the house. And you tried to save us. You covered us while we were running, you were the one who got in the house. You do realize that you've saved not only Sharpay's life, but mine too?"

The tears from sadness streaming from Troy's face were still falling, but now they were tears of joy. Listening to Ryan saying those comforting words were all Troy needed at that point.

"Troy, listen, I have to ask you something."

"What?" Troy asked, concerned.

"Would you like to…well. I would like to…I would like to see you every day, I'd like us to be, er…I want you to be my boyfriend." Ryan said the words carefully, afraid that Troy might get mad and refuse it. "No one in school has to know, but between us, I'd like to know I have someone to count on, everyday. You know what I mean? I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want."

"Absolutely." Troy answered, now smiling happily.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked grinning, filled with joy and amusement.

"And eventually, we'll let everyone know about it. I promise." Troy said. "But right now…I have to heal this shoulder. So I can teach you more basketball. And take showers with you. Then, I'll finally see you without any clothes on. Naked. Nude." Troy said, teasingly.

Ryan blushed and bit Troy's lower lip.

"Damn you, Troy Bolton. You got me so turned on now."

"Skin on skin. We could try all sorts of kinks." Troy was saying it almost in a whisper. They were alone in the room but Troy wanted Ryan and only Ryan to be able to hear those words.

"Stop it." Ryan demanded, still finding it all a bit fun.

"Moaning and whispering in your ear. Licking your body, feeling you sweat."

"Fuck, Troy!" Ryan was now hard and biting Troy's lip harder than ever.

"All over me." Troy finished.

"TROY, DEAR, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GOING HOME! WE'LL COME BACK LATER TO PICK YOU UP!" Troy's mom's voice echoed through the door.

Ryan and Troy looked at each other.

"Okay, mom!" Troy yelled so she would hear him.

"We are so going to have to talk to her about that." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah. Actually, I think she knows, to be honest with ya."

"Are you serious?"

"This is like, what, the fourth or fifth time she interrupted us during a make-out session?"

"This wasn't a make-out session." Ryan stated.

"I know. But she always interrupts us during something interesting."

"But Troy, there's no way she could know. Do you think she has a secret cam hidden somewhere on our bedrooms?"

"I'm not talking about a camera. But I'll tell you this: She always comes a few minutes after we've closed the door. It's like she figures that, a few minutes later, we'd probably be at it." Troy said, and it made sense to Ryan.

"Your mom has a dirty, dirty mind. You know that, right?" Ryan questioned, jokingly. "Just like you, Troy."

-----

They slept during the entire afternoon, still regaining their energy. Sharpay was going insane: she kept looking through the window and closed her curtains as soon as she arrived in her room. It would take some time for her to realize that they were safe there. No one blamed her for being afraid, though.

When Troy and Ryan woke up a few hours later, almost at dinner time, they got up and realized that the house was now empty. Troy was walking slower than usual, being careful with his hurt shoulder.

There were no lights on: the entire house was dark and the only light in the room came from the moon: they searched for Sharpay but she also wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The boys went down the stairs and Ryan called his mom.

"Where are you, mom?" he asked as she picked up the phone.

"_Oh, sweetie, we're here at __Troy__'s house! __Troy__'s mom invited us and we decided to come. Sharpay came with us, too, because she couldn't sleep. You boys were both sleeping like babies so we decided not to wake you up! We'll be back in a couple of hours, do not worry_."

Ryan hang up.

"Everyone's at your house. They will be back in two hours."

"Do you mean we have the entire house for ourselves?"

"Seems like it." Ryan said.

Troy looked at Ryan with a flirting look on his eyes.

"Drop your pants." he demanded.

"What?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Let's take a shower."

Ryan had a huge jacuzzi in his bathroom, and so did the other Evans. They went upstairs and didn't even lock the door. Troy stripped and got in, still wearing his white boxers.

"Lose the boxers, Troy." Ryan said.

"Haha. No way. Only when I have you naked in front of me."

Ryan turned pink and knew it was time. He looked at Troy and the boy did not move. He was obviously expecting Ryan to start stripping at any second.

Ryan slowly took off his shirt, revealing his abs. Troy wasn't expecting such a vision.

"You didn't tell me you've been working out."

"Yoga, Troy."

Ryan slowly started to unbutton his pants and, as he did so, he had a better idea. He walked over to the jacuzzi, looking at Troy, and suggested:

"If you wanna see me naked so bad, why don't you take these clothes off of me?"

Troy quickly placed his hands on the zipper of Ryan's pants and was instantly stopped.

"Nah, nah."

"What? What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"With your mouth."

Troy smiled, obviously enjoying the kinky dare. He placed his hands on Ryan's butt and slowly bit Ryan's zipper and slid them down. After that, he opened the button with his teeth and pulled the pants down with his hands.

Ryan stood in his gray boxers, looking at Troy, who was now wet in sweat and water from the jacuzzi. His boxers were now wet too and Ryan could see Troy's bulge emerging from the white cloth.

Troy bit the top of Ryan's boxers and slid them down with his mouth, slowly revealing Ryan's penis.

Troy noticed it was bigger than his – a vision which, much to his surprise, brought happiness, not jealousy.

Ryan stepped into the jacuzzi and Troy aggressively grabbed Ryan, but still being careful with his shoulder, and ordered him to sit on his lap. Ryan took off Troy's boxers and threw them out of sight.

They stood naked, Ryan sitting on Troy's lap, looking at each other. The water was hot and their bodies temperature was even hotter – they surrendered to each other's tongues and Ryan closed his mouth over Troy's in a hungry, crushing kiss.

Troy's hands explored Ryan's body in its entirety. They went up from his legs, caressing his buttocks and scratching his back. Ryan started to lick from Troy's belly up to his neck and then fisted his hand tightly around Troy's cock. He set a languid pace and watched Troy enjoy the sensations his hands were creating. The water was now filled with strong waves created by their moving.

Ryan could feel Troy's sweet scent and the vision of Troy throwing his head back and moaning as he filled Troy with pleasure by constantly jerking him off up and down, growing faster and faster, was more than exciting.

The boys went on for a few more minutes of extreme kissing and touching while Ryan jerked Troy off. Troy was now moaning loudly and he lost control when he turned Ryan around, buried one if his hands in Ryan's hair and the other one on his waist, and thrust inside him.

"OH, FUCK!" Ryan screamed in pleasure. Troy's hips thrust forward, over and over, with a burning, hot sensation filling both of them more and more.

"RY…RYAN!" Troy moaned loudly as his movements intensified by the minute, both boys continuing to taste each other's bodies, hands everywhere, lips moving and making breathless sounds and moans, over and over.

And, at the end of that street, where the dim light barely acknowledged a shadow moving, someone started to walk their way to the front gate of the Evans house.

Slowly, the gate opened and a dark, hooded figure stood, in silence, looking at the house which was almost in complete darkness except for one light on at a room on the second floor.

- // -

**P.S: Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! lol**


	7. Creatures Of The Night

**Chapter Seven – Creatures Of The Night**

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter seven. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, and let me just say how happy I am with this fanfic. So many reviews and favorites and alerts, I can only thank you! Thank you, thank you and I hope you'll continue with me and enjoy the story!

I thought I should share a fun fact with you. The name of this fanfic, the name of this chapter and subsequently a big part of the fanfic are inspired by a song. It's called "Self Control" and the best version out there is from a Danish dance band called Infernal. You should check it out, it's great.

Enjoy!

----------

_**Previously on "The Will To Try And Fight":**_

"_RY…RYAN!" Troy moaned loudly as his movements intensified by the minute, both boys continuing to taste each other's bodies, hands everywhere, lips moving and making breathless sounds and moans, over and over. _

_And, at the end of that street, where the dim light barely acknowledged a shadow moving, someone started to walk their way to the front gate of the Evans house. _

----------

Troy continued thrusting frantically and Ryan was moaning loudly, fingers gripping Troy's body so intensely that they would leave a mark later.

Both boys came at almost the same time – as they let the sensation penetrate and dominate them, they lost strength and immediately let go of their positions, falling in the water and splashing it everywhere.

Ryan got up a few seconds later, reached for a towel and went back to the jacuzzi.

"You're perfect, Troy. Thank you."

"Did…did I hurt you?" Troy asked, concerned.

"No. It was amazing."

Troy blushed and got out of the jacuzzi, taking a towel to dry himself. Ryan looked out of the window and instantly panicked.

"TROY! HE'S HERE!"

Troy ran to the window and looked at the front gate of the door. The man was standing there, face covered in the shadows, standing still. He wasn't moving and it didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon, either.

"We have to run." Ryan said. "Call 911 NOW." Troy ran to the phone and dialed the number. "Let's get out through the back door. Get dressed!" Ryan yelled and looked back at the window.

"_NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! THERE'S A KILLER IN THIS HOUSE!"_ Ryan could hear Troy yelling on the phone.

The man, who had been looking to the front door, quickly looked up and saw Ryan at the window. He didn't move. His didn't know how to react and the only thing he did was to continue looking, paralyzed, to the maniac.

It happened in a fraction of a second. As Ryan blinked, the man was running to the front door.

"SHIT! TROY! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

Ryan put his boxers on and ran to find Troy. He found the other boy opening the window quickly.

"We have to jump, Ryan! We won't be able to escape otherwise!"

Everything was so dark and a sinister sound grew louder and louder – the man was now into the house, running up the stairs and would soon be there.

"GO, TROY! GO FIRST!" Ryan yelled, and Troy climbed out of the window, taking a last glance at Ryan and then jumping.

As he landed on the floor with a thud, Ryan climbed out of the window and prepared to jump. It was not too high: Troy didn't get hurt. He was only wearing boxers and, before jumping, decided to take a last look at the bedroom to see where the man was.

"RYAN!" Troy screamed in terror.

The man silently stood right behind Ryan, a huge knife in his hands. Ryan screamed and let go at the same second: before falling, he could feel the knife cutting his back entirely. If it wasn't for Troy, he would have fallen with his face to the floor and broken all of his bones. The boy was holding him as Ryan started to bleed.

"RYAN! RYAN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes…YES!" Ryan replied. The cut wasn't too deep and he was, thankfully, perfectly sane: he knew they had to run as fast as they could.

Both boys burst out of the front gate of the Evans house, screaming for help in the middle of the street: the entire house was now dark and the dim light of the street didn't give them a lot of options as to where to go or run to.

They decided to continue running as far as they could, Troy holding Ryan's hand, careful not to hurt him.

Both boys were running barefoot and the asphalt was slowly cutting their feet: their hearts were pumping loudly and their heavy breathing made it difficult to concentrate: only when they saw the police cars arriving, the siren making a loud, irritating noise, and the neighboors coming out of their houses to see what was going on that they realised they would live to see another day.

---

The police station made thousands of complicated questions and the boys couldn't answer any of them. They didn't know who the man was and why he was following them. They only suspected he was the killer that had gotten away, but they didn't know that guy's name, either.

Sharpay and all of their parents arrived at the police station a few minutes after the entire accident had happened, mothers in tears and fathers filled with rage and concern.

Sharpay insisted on telling Ryan that she knew all along that "something wasn't right" and that was why she kept looking out of her window and couldn't get any sleep. Ryan tried to listen to his sister but, at that moment, he wasn't sure he really cared about any of that. He wanted to find that lunatic and kill him. The cut in his back put Ryan in a lot of pain: it wasn't deep but it was big. A nurse was taking care of it. His entire back bled and, to Ryan, it was more than blood: it was evidence that he was unprepared, vulnerable and had made a mistake.

"_I should've just jumped out of the f__ucking window. Why did I look back?" _

The police suggested them to run. To get away. To a place far, far away, while they investigated the case and tried to capture the man.

Ryan and Sharpay's family suggested that everyone should go to Lava Springs – Ryan and Sharpay's posh country club.

After a few hours of discussing security, evidence, listening to a few neighboors who decided to witness and, at least to Ryan and Troy, constant glances at each other, they split themselves in two cars and hit the road all the way to Lava Springs.

No one stopped at their houses before going. They could not risk themselves and they knew that. Ryan and Troy were still in their boxers, now with towels helping to keep them warm.

"I assume you will all be safe there." Troy listened to Ryan's father say as they started the trip. Troy's parents were right behind them in their car, as Troy had asked to go with Ryan. Sharpay still was not her normal self: she kept asking if the police had found the guy after searching their house.

Only when her father's phone rang, she shut up and waited for the answer. After a few minutes, he hung up and reluctantly answered:

"Sorry, sweetie. The house was empty. No one was there. And there were no signs of breaking and entering, either."

"The door was unlocked, then." Ryan stated, a tone of anger in his voice. "You should've locked the door after you left."

"I'm sorry, Ry-" Ryan's father apologised but Ryan interrupted him.

"No, actually, you shouldn't have locked the door. You just should not have left at all. This guy was chasing us in Troy's ranch and not even two days later you just suddently leave us all alone in that huge house because you didn't want to wake us up? Dad, I'm sorry, but that was the most stupid decision you have ever made!"

"Ryan, we didn't know-" Ryan's father tried to continue but Ryan was now yelling.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHAT IF WE CONTINUED SLEEPING? YOU'D BE BURYING YOUR SON AT THIS MOMENT!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryan's father screamed and Ryan instantly stopped. Sharpay didn't say a word and kept looking out of the window of the car and Troy was probably even more uncomfortable than Ryan. Ryan's dad breathed heavily and continued, stating calm: "I am sorry. We made a mistake. But we were not planning to stay away for long. Please, forgive me. But you shall not yell at me like this again. I am your father and I demand respect."

Ryan gulped and apologised.

Even though he had lost his temper, Troy understood his boyfriend. While secretly holding his hand during the ride, he noticed that Ryan had to deal with a lot and it might have been too much. No one was really prepared to deal with a serial killer, anyway.

"And we all know about you two, so quit pretending you're just friends." Ryan's dad said, not looking at them anymore.

Troy swore his heart was going to fall out of his butt – he was not expecting that at all. Ryan gripped Troy's hand even stronger and asked:

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

Ryan's dad breathed, hesitated, and then started talking.

"Son, your mother and I were raised by our parents in a really good, caring, passionate way – we do not wish to go further in this subject, but know that we accept you both as you are, and so do Troy's parents. Whatever makes you boys happy."

Troy and Ryan couldn't believe that it had happened so easily – coming out would have been something they would've gone through a thousand times and the thought hadn't even crossed their minds until now. They would have to talk about it later, and Troy would have to talk to his parents about it, too, but, at least for that night, in that car, in the middle of an unknown road, running away from a maniac, they remained silent and created an unspoken agreement.

---

They arrived at the club a few hours later, everyone still extremely careful and in constant peril but feeling safer nonetheless.

Ryan and Troy decided to share the same room as Sharpay: they stayed in her special pink suite, as she didn't want to be alone and that room had enough space for ten more people.

Everyone had been to that club before, on their last summer vacation. As Troy walked out of the car, down the corridors and looked at the swimming pools, he couldn't help but remember everything he and Gabriella had gone through almost a year before. It shocked him how much they had grown apart since then: Troy saw the bridge in which he had said goodbye to Gabriella when she had decided to leave the club for some time and he didn't feel the urge to shed even a single tear of sadness.

Instead, he decided to do something else.

"Hey, Ryan. Is it just me or do you feel safer here, too?"

"Oh, yeah, I do, too. It's almost three hours away from our houses and school and everything. We're safe, Troy. Don't worry." Troy noticed that, even though he had just asked a simple question, Ryan had been able to recreate it in order to make him feel safe. He looked at Ryan's beautiful blue eyes and, despite that they were now surrounded by water, pools and hot springs, the only place he wanted to dive in were those small oceans looking right back at him. He took Ryan in his arms and threw him against the wall, kissing him as passionately as he could.

"I love you." He whispered while tasting Ryan's full, wet and hot lips, more than twenty times. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

He took Ryan's hand and they decided to walk for a few minutes, just to talk. To discuss life. They knew that, eventually, they would know the truth. All about that crazy situation they were dragged into. They knew there was something coming over, something big. And, most of all, they knew that that man was going down.

"

P.S: Okay! Chapter Seven had to be kind of slow because so many things have been going on with this story. Chapter Eight will be **FUN!** Yay! It'll be filled with all of the good stuff from Tryan. Plus, the boys will go to the bridge from **"Gotta Go My Own Way".** It's time to recreate that scene with the hottest couple from HSM! Hahaha!

**Don't forget to review!** This was the first chapter without a cliffhanger, am I right? Well, don't worry. **There's a HUGE ONE coming up. Only a few chapters left.**


	8. Relief, Angst, Pain & Bravery

Chapter Eight – Relief, Angst, Pain & Bravery

Oh, it feels like I posted the last chapter years ago. I am sorry for taking so long to put this one up. But I think it's worth the wait. Thanks for everyone who's been constantly reviewing this story. By all means, continue! Hahaha. 

Previously on "The Will To Try And Fight":

Both boys were running barefoot and the asphalt was slowly cutting their feet: their hearts were pumping loudly and their heavy breathing made it difficult to concentrate: only when they saw the police cars arriving, the siren making a loud, irritating noise, and the neighboors coming out of their houses to see what was going on that they realised they would live to see another day.

…

"And we all know about you two, so quit pretending you're just friends." Ryan's dad said, not looking at them anymore.

…

He took Ryan's hand and they decided to walk for a few minutes, just to talk. To discuss life. They knew that, eventually, they would know the truth. All about that crazy situation they were dragged into. They knew there was something coming over, something big. And, most of all, they knew that that man was going down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we're safe here?" Troy asked Ryan while they started to walk along Lava Spring's open field.

"To be honest, I don't. At all." Ryan answered and looked up to see Troy's worried eyes. He sighed and continued. "But Troy, seriously. It really doesn't matter to me, you know. Why would it matter? You're with me. What more could I ask for?"

Troy nodded and smiled, understanding Ryan's words.

"It would be much, much harder if I was in this all alone. Both of our families are here to help us. Don't think I'm not afraid because I am, all the time. And I know you are, too." Ryan said.

"I see your point, but death is…such a…-" Troy stopped for a second and Ryan assumed he didn't know what to say. A few seconds later, he continued: "…a really particular subject to me. Ever since I was a kid, I had nightmares about dying and everything. It's not something I want to experience anytime soon. I've got so, so much to live, Ry. And none of us asked for this guy to keep chasing us." Troy stopped walking and turned his head to the other side, not looking at Ryan anymore. He stared at the grass and continued: "I've got…so much...I don't wanna die…"

Ryan knew Troy was crying. The tone in his voice and him stumbling between his words were more than evidence. He took Troy's hand once again and hugged him.

"Then fight. We'll fight, Troy."

"Yeah…I know…it's just that…" Troy said, trying hard to transfer his thoughts into words. "Oh, Ryan, what your hug does to me…"

They stood in the same position for minutes. They didn't have to move.

"You're warm…it's weird, you're so afraid and I am too, but once I hug you, it goes away." Ryan whispered into Troy's ear, with a shy smile that Troy would never see. "You're…you're home."

---

Both boys woke up at the same time on the next morning: the sun was shining even though the weather was overcast – it would soon start to rain. Troy got up and took a shower and Ryan looked up to the white ceiling, absent-minded.

He had recently found himself fascinated with creating a plan to capture this unknown freak that was chasing them for God-knew-how-long. He thought about everything. He remembered watching A Nightmare On Elm Street when he was a kid and how Nancy managed to trap Freddy into her house until the police came in – maybe a plan like hers would do quite well. He just wanted to know who this maniac was, and then, send him all the way to jail. A few seconds later, he remembered about the Halloween movies and Laurie Strode trying to trap Michael Myers on the ceiling of the mental institution she had been locked into – only to die a few seconds later.

"It's all about luck." He said to himself. "This could work or not. But I'll have to give it a try."

Ryan wasn't even sure if this guy was normal or not – maybe they were living a horror movie and he would not die no matter how hard they tried.

As he started to think about the supernatural theories, something a figure wearing only a towel came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, fuck you, Troy."

"Hahaha. Teasing much?" His boyfriend said, with a provocative smile on his face.

"Take it off. NOW."

Troy took off the towel but still held it in front of his privates – Ryan still couldn't see anything.

"Can you take it off for me?" Troy asked.

Ryan got up and slowly walked in Troy's direction. He let out a little evil laugh and pinched Troy's butt, as painfully as he could.

Troy let out a little scream of pain and instantly moved his hands from the towel to his butt, exposing himself entirely.

"You're so easy." Ryan said, laughing.

"That wasn't funny. Seriously." Troy answered. "I wanted to create a little mystery. And we have to go down to get some breakfast." Troy said, with a little emphasis on "go down." Ryan continued walking his way back to the bed, and Troy decided to try one more time.

"I heard there's pasta, eggs, pizza, blowjobs…"

Ryan stopped dead on his tracks and looked at Troy. And then, it all happened really fast. He pushed and prodded Troy against the wall and got down on his knees.

"Blowjobs, you said?" Ryan asked.

"Creamy ones."

"You got it."

Ryan licked Troy's cock and jerked him for a few seconds so it would have a better erection – he bit Troy's thigh and then took Troy's member entirely in his mouth. Troy let out a moan that was more like a scream of pleasure as he caressed Ryan's hair and face. Ryan continued licking and sucking, hands on Troy's balls and going faster and faster with each stroke.

"Oh yeah, go for it…" Troy moaned and sighed, throwing his head back.

Ryan went up from Troy's cock to his stomach and nipples, sucking and biting as he took his clothes off, with Troy helping him strip.

They stumbled to the bed, Ryan's clothes on the floor, as they drowned into a sea of pleasure and affection that those next good minutes would provide them.

---

They were laying down naked on the bed, almost a half-hour later, relaxed and holding hands. All of a sudden, Ryan decided to make conversation and talk about life.

"You know what…you promised you'd teach me lots of things, and we didn't get the chance to do any of them. Just a bit of basketball and calculus, of course." He said, waiting to see Troy's expression.

"Where are you going with this?" Troy asked, knowing something daring was coming up. But it was way more simple.

"I want you to teach me about you. Can I ask you questions? But you'll have to answer them honestly. Please."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't see that one coming. I think you know everything about me."

"No, I don't, and it kills me. There's a few things I've always wanted to know."

"Okay, try me."

"First kiss."

"Gabriella, actually. I know I've always been popular in school and everyone keeps creating rumors about me dating other girls and there's always a constant buzz about my love life, but…yeah, it was her."

"Hum…your best memory of your childhood." Ryan said, deleting the image of Troy and Gabriella kissing from his mind.

"That's a tough one, Ry. Let's see…oh, God, you're in it."

"What?"

"You're in my best memory of my childhood. You see, I had this perfect day when I was eight. My dad took me to the movies and then to the beach, it was my birthday. When I got home, my whole family was waiting for me. But after all that, I just decided to walk a little bit on the streets, alone. The sun was setting and I crossed only a few blocks when I saw these huge moving trucks. Someone was definitely moving in to the neighborhood. It was you and your family. You were playing some random game on your GameBoy and you didn't see me, but Sharpay looked at me and smiled. I welcomed her to the neighborhood by waving and then came back to the house. It was just a normal day, but everything was right on that one. And now it makes even more sense and is even more special, 'cause I just realised you were in it."

"That's nice. I didn't know that. I just pictured you and me like those Playmobil toys, really small and with huge heads." Both boys laughed with Ryan's image of Troy's story. "Hum…your favorite thing about me."

"About you? That's even tougher to answer, Ry. I could say your smile, because they're so bright and beautiful and I love how your eyes shrink when you open your mouth wide. But I could also say your smell, and I don't even know which perfume you wear. I could also say your butt, because it's so freaking huge and beautiful, but, all in all, I think it's your kiss. What's your favorite thing about me?"

They could listen to the sound of the rain starting to pour down outside Lava Springs. To Ryan, this was fascinating. Lying in bed with Troy, talking about life, discovering his deepest thoughts as the rain fell down on the grounds.

"Your body and your voice. See, you did all the talking. Some people would just give small answers to every question I ask but you can go on and on with your answers, and I can never get tired of listening to them." Ryan said, and he was sure his voice was sounding a bit raspy because of his sincerity.

"It's raining." Troy stated the obvious.

"I know."

"Put your shorts on. I have an idea."

They both got dressed and Ryan looked at Troy, waiting to see what he had in mind.

"I'll teach you to run."

"I'm pretty sure I know how to run, Troy."

"No, we're gonna go on a race. I'll open the door and the one who gets first to the pool wins."

"But it's raining and the pool is miles away."

"So?" Troy asked, not seeing any problem.

"Okay. I'll beat your ass." Ryan said, excited.

"You're going down."

Troy opened the door and they burst out of the hotel room, running as fast as they could.

It didn't matter who would win – it was all about having a few minutes of pure fun in the middle of this outburst of darkness.

They kept running and running and the hotel lobby and corridor were deserted: they didn't see anyone. Soon they were in the open field, rain pouring like a waterfall on their faces, but that didn't stop them from looking at each other and smiling – the wind was freezing cold and thankfully they would soon reach the warm pool.

They let out a scream of relief and angst, which made them both feel like normal teenagers again. For those few seconds, fear was not an option and, boy, they could get a terrible cold or even trip, fall and end up breaking a few bones, but it was worth the risk: they held each other's hands and looked at each other one last time before jumping in the pool. The race had no winners, but that draw felt like a milestone.

The water was hot and the shock of temperature change was comforting: Troy held Ryan in his arms and they kissed underwater.

"Wasn't that fun?" Troy asked as they emerged from the surface.

"I LOVE YOU!" Ryan said at the same time he tried to laugh and kiss his boyfriend's lips.

The rain was still falling and the sky suddenly was dreary and gray: the lights of the hotel went off and, when they looked to their right, they saw three pale, dead bodies floating in the water, which was becoming increasingly red: the manager, a staff member and Troy's dad.

"NO!!!!!!" Troy screamed, desperate, running to his father's body.

A suitcase burst out of a window on the second floor of the hotel, slashing it to pieces: Sharpay was screaming for help and trying to run away.

"RYAN! TROY! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!"

Ryan's heart was beating like a drum and Troy was shaking and sobbing as he held his father's body who had been obviously murdered.

"TROY! COME HERE! HE'S TRYING TO KILL SHARPAY!"

Ryan heard Sharpay hit the floor as she jumped out of the window and crawled in their direction, seriously hurt.

As Ryan ran to his sister and looked up to the broken window, he saw that there was no hooded figure standing there, but instead, what they saw was the bloody and pale face of Troy's uncle.

- // -

P.S: PLEASE REVIEW! And yeah, now it's time to get serious here. Chapter 9 is the final battle, but the story only ends on Chapter 10! I can't believe we're almost there. It's been a great ride, don't you think? I hope you're all enjoying the fanfic, and I hope you're strong enough to take the next chapter, 'cause it's gonna be intense.


	9. What It Comes Down To

**Chapter Nine – What It Comes Down To**

Yeah, I owe every single one of you the biggest apology ever. Things have been crazy in my life, so I didn't have time at all to sit down and write this. And, I am also sorry to say, they haven't slowed down, either. Which means I had to condense the story as much as I could so I could just get this chapter out and finish this – originally, I'd planned ten chapters, but I'll have to settle for nine. I want you to know that I am incredibly proud of the story, I really enjoy it, and I am shocked by the feedback it got. I mean, 210 reviews and 20.000 hits with only eight chaps. So I can just thank everyone and I hope you like this! I might write another Tryan in the future, but I have to figure some things out first and then I can think of another story.

I also apologize if you find any plot holes – I didn't have time to go through the chapters all over again, just a really quick look – which means there is a chance I could've missed something, but hopefully not.

---

Previously on "The Will To Try And Fight" …

_The rain was still falling and the sky suddenly was dreary and gray: the lights of the hotel went off and, when they looked to their right, they saw three pale, dead bodies floating in the water, which was becoming increasingly red: the manager, a staff member and Troy's dad._

_"NO!!!!!!" Troy screamed, desperate, running to his father's body._

_A suitcase burst out of a window on the second floor of the hotel, slashing it to pieces: Sharpay was screaming for help and trying to run away._

_"TROY! COME HERE! HE'S TRYING TO KILL SHARPAY!"_

_Ryan heard Sharpay hit the floor as she jumped out of the window and crawled in their direction, seriously hurt._

_As Ryan ran to his sister and looked up to the broken window, he saw that there was no hooded figure standing there, but instead, what they saw was the bloody and pale face of Troy's uncle._

_---  
__  
_"YOU!!!" Troy yelled as he ran in the direction of the hotel. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WAS IT YOU ALL ALONG? YOU'RE UNCLE ANDREW!!!"

Troy's uncle said nothing. He stood, on the second floor, looking through the window. And then, in a fraction of a second, a half, evil smile, appeared on his face.  
Sharpay was crawling on the ground, trying to get up.

"Ryan…go kill him…" she cried, looking up to see her brother holding her hand.

"Oh, shit, Sharpay. Your leg's broken." Ryan said, looking at Sharpay's twisted leg. It was all so confusing: he wanted to touch it and maybe magically heal it but touching it would put Sharpay in even more pain. He had to do something, and he didn't even know where to look.

When he looked to the right, however, he saw what wasn't supposed to be happening: Troy was running into the hotel and up the stairs.

"TROY! DO NOT GO UP THERE! GET DOWN HERE!"

Ryan looked at Sharpay then at the second floor and the broken window and imagined Troy halfway through the way to the bedroom.

"Sis, I am SO, SO sorry, but PLEASE hold on."

He ran as fast as he could and eventually caught up with Troy on the way – he jumped at him, throwing him to the floor. They glided a few feet away, crashing with a tud, already on the second floor, Ryan on top and Troy burning with hatred.

"Get off me, Ryan." Troy's voice wasn't at all subtle and kind now – Ryan didn't expect it to be. But he couldn't let Troy go into the room and make the biggest mistake of his life – get killed.

So, when Ryan was figuring out how to form a good reason why he shouldn't go in the room and just run away again, the door to the bedroom opened and Andrew stood there, holding a huge, bloody knife in his hands. Ryan couldn't see it properly and didn't have time to look at all, but he noticed that Andrew held the knife so tightly, gripping it almost so intensely as if all of his rage was being sent into it – he knew, at once, that this was no joke and they would not escape easily.

Troy got up and looked at his uncle. "Uncle, please, please don't do this." He was taking a few steps back as he said it, probably trying to gain some distance and then run away when he had the chance. "Why…why did you do this? Why did you kill my dad? Why are you chasing us?" Troy asked, almost in a plea, desperate to know why a member of his family was doing something so horrific.

And then Andrew spoke. But, to Ryan, it didn't sound like a person: it was more like "it" had spoken. His voice was so deep, raspy and low that it didn't sound like someone who had a soul at all.

"I kill to get to you."

No one understood anything.

Troy and Ryan continued taking a few steps back, but it wasn't really easy now: as soon as he spoke the word, their faint steps came to a halt.

"Homosexuals."

All they could hear was the dead silence for a few seconds – heavy and cruel and it was like time had stopped. But then it was gone.

"In MY house. Sin in MY house."

Troy's uncle's eyes were bloodshot and his hand could break the knife in two anytime now. And, suddenly, he changed. His eyes now left it pretty obvious of what Andrew suffered from – he was obviously crazy.

"That is…against what the Bible tells me is right. You are sinners, and sinners shall die. For He has the power to judge everyone and you two have gone too far."

Then, he changed again: he held the knife so tightly and lifted it up, breathed heavily, and in a scream started to run in their direction.

Ryan and Troy ran down the stairs again, panicked and tripping and also looking for something to fight back with. They ran and ran and Andrew was catching up, screaming:

"SINNER'S BLOOD! ALL OVER ME!"

Ryan saw two cars arriving outside, and people running out of them: he could hear Sharpay screaming for help just when Troy decided he had to fight back. He grabbed a chair from the corridor and, with all his strength made it collide intensely into Andrew's face. Andrew instantly fell to the ground, nose broken and bleeding.

Ryan opened the door of the hotel and got out.

"Troy!" Ryan yelled. "The police is here!"

Troy didn't even listen. He took the chair again and hit his uncle as hard as he could with it, several, multiple times.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

Troy continued hitting him and his face was entirely disfigured now - skin ripped off and teeth falling out – but Troy didn't even care. He was still alive, and he would beat him up until there wasn't a heartbeat left in the maniac.

---

"You know he was a born-again Christian. And addicted to it. My uncle used to be gay – but then he decided that his "illness" had to stop." Troy explained to Ryan while they were in the police car, heading to the station.

"It kind of makes sense now." Troy continued. "How it was him standing in the bedroom that night. And how he knew where we were, or lived. I never realized he was insane. He seemed so normal."

Troy lay his head on Ryan's shoulder, and then it was time for Ryan to speak: "You know, the people who we never suspect are usually the ones who are behind it all."

"So that serial killer, fifty miles away from the farm, had nothing to do with this?" Troy asked.

"I guess not. There's always killers on the loose, Troy." Ryan answered.

Silence now caressed them for a few seconds – it was good, to lay there, feel each other's body heat. It was good to allow their hearts to breathe after so many days of havoc.

"Did you kill him?" Ryan asked.

"No. But I gave him what he deserved. He'll never get out of prison. You saw my mom, she's devastated. My dad, Ry…my dad…he's…"

"Shh, come here. Oh, Troy, we'll have to heal that scar in your heart. I'll make the pain go away." Ryan said, and he wasn't sure if words were enough, so he took his chances and raised Troy's chin with his hand, lifting his boyfriend's face: then he placed the most gentle yet comforting kiss he could ever give to his lover.

They hadn't asked for anything that had happened. But life was like that. Dark days would always be there, ready to rip the heart out of everyone, suck the life out of someone, the energy. Like poison.

But there were the good days.

Days where they would be able, now, knowing this was over, to sit in a bed and watch movies together – cuddling up, all warm and fuzzy inside. Now they'd be able to teach each other things: Calculus, where it all started. The tutor center. Basketball.

They'd now be able to actually hold each other's hands so tight, but representing a state of grace, not panic. They didn't have to hold their hands to run away anymore.

"You think we're sinners?" Troy asked. "Like he said."

Ryan thought for a few seconds, and then answered.

"I don't think I am. And you're not, either. Hell, if love is a sin, then send us to Hell right now."

"Yeah." Troy agreed.

"And we'll fuck a lot, there, too."

---

**Author's Note:** There's an optional, extremely intense sex scene to really end this fic on a good note – but, obviously, I cannot post it here. To anyone who wants it, send me an email and I'll send it to everyone in a few days: tomoyocaptor at hotmail . com

I'd also like to say that "The Will To Try And Fight" is just a fun fic. It's not supposed to be taken seriously, 'cause I don't own any characters and I didn't want to write anything really scary or too politically correct.

I will post an Epilogue when I have more free time. I will explain there what happened to Troy, Ryan, Sharpay and all the characters after a few months.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE STORY! **

**But yeah, it's not really over yet.**


End file.
